2012 Power Rankings-Week 11
<---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 12|Next Week--->]] Posted 11/1/12 at 9:52am. ABC Easy as RGIII would become DiscountDoubleCheck. I have to commend this league for it's maturity in dealing with the devestation yahoo lockout of week 10. Not a single person has complained that they lost because they didn't set their lineup thanks to yahoo crashing. Part of that is probably to do with the fact that we had 5 blowouts this week. All 5 winners beat their opponents by at least 55 points, with Odinson putting the hammer down on Shotti to the tune of 112.95. Despite the loss, Shotti Bunch clinches a playoff spot along with Odinson and ma ma ma momma said. The other three teams control their destiny now. Welker's Fingertips clinches a spot with one more win this season, Boats and Hoes JV clinches with two more wins, and butt fuckers clinches if they win out. Of course this all changes with losses from the bottom feeders, and that 6th seed is still up for grabs. 1(1). ma ma momma said --This team is seriously nasty. I mean disgusting. Like seeing your grandma having intercourse nasty. Now faces biggest challenge of the season with 2 of his 3 RB's on the bye facing the surging Julian Odinson. 2(4). Julian Odinson --Despite the convincing win, questions now arise for Odinson. Jackson is alraedy out vs. Miami on Thursday night, which gives this team zero flexability in the RB spot (his two bench RB's Morris and Green are on the bye). The underperformance of Miller over the last two weeks should continue Sunday against Baltimore. This matchup should be nailbiting as playoff seeding is on the line. 3(3). Welker's Fingertips --Another balanced performance, with equal contribution coming from all positions. Much like the top 2 teams, RB's seem to be a concern moving forward, as well as the play of Brady. Unfortunately Brady will be playing Houston and San Fran during the playoffs. Fighting for a 1 or 2 spot is very important. For now, WF is putting up 4th highest point total in the league and yes the owner is milking this 4 game win streak for all it's worth since he knows devastating times loom ahead. 4(2). The Shotti Bunch --Vick suffering a serious injury is the icing on the cake for a shitty year at QB for Shotti Bunch. To make matters worse, Turner and Boldin decided not to show up this week and the other players all played mediocre games. This trend shouldn't continue, but with Peterson in the bye it DEFINITELY can't happen this week or else it will blow the playoff race wide open. 5(5). Boats and Hoes JV --In the matchup of the century, this team brings it's 3 game win-streak to Welker's Fingertips' Four-game win streak and has a dick-measuring contest. After impressively beating his girlfriend (don't tell the cops) BaH now has it's eyes locked on the 4 or 3 seed. Which Tony Romo will play in Cleveland? Will Woodhead be enough to mask the absence of Chris Johnson? Tough matchup for BaH, who notoriously chokes against Welker's Fingertips the way the Falcon's choke in the playoffs. 6(6). ABC Easy as RGIII --If there was award for the amount of times a team could be the top scoring loser it would go to ABC. Once again had a respectable game but once again beat by a much more powerful performance. Both QB's were on the bye, so he had to rely on Alex Smith (left game with concussion). Matt Forte and Andre Johnson were non-factors in the Chi-Hou game that really did ABC in. No better time than now to get a win, going against the 6-seeded butt fuckers. A loss will all but eliminate ABC from playoff contention. 7(10). Tickle Me Ocho --Hard to jump this team 3 spots but also hard NOT to jump this team 3 spots when they once again prove to be "The Storm's" kryptonite. It's like all the players on this roster rest up for months to be ready for the matchup's with "Storm." Don't take this victory too seriously though, since anyone in the league could have beaten "The Storm" this week. 8(7). Why am I doing This --At this point the road to the playoffs looks impossible but they have the perfect opportunity to rain on "The Storm's" parade and ruin Nate's playoff hopes with a win in week 11. I think everyone can agree this would be the greatest victory of the season for pretty much anyone. 9(9) butt fuckers --The team hasn't won pretty much since the manager started playing. Lowest point total in the league and yet still in control of it's playoff destiny. If they lose than ABC jumps to the 6th seed and butt fuckers will fall to at least 8th based on total points. 10(8). The Storm --This is just so embarrassing. To see last years powerhouse fall from grace is just ugly. Why they still think starting Cam Newton while Freeman is having a career season is just beyond me. The Calvin Johnson/Darren McFadden trade has proven to be the worst in the history of Fantasy Football. The damage is already done and in a few weeks time we won't need to wear our rain jackets anymore. The Storm is about to pass.